


Better

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [10]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Dean and Eliot bruise easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

>   For the Charming Verse.  Prompt from [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)   of Dean/Eliot, lovebites

 

 

Sam was doing research, always research these days, and while it set something off in Dean’s head, today he didn’t care.  Sam apparently needed some space and Dean was willing to give it to him.  Especially while Eliot was there because there was never a lack of entertainment with the other hunter around. 

 

 

They’d been drinking it up and suddenly Dean had heard Eliot’s voice raised from across the bar.  The fight had been quick and dirty but they’d both managed to come out bruised and beat up.  They’d come home, picking up a bottle of Jack and a couple 6 packs just in case they needed more.  Solely for medicinal purposes of course. 

 

 

The note from Sam said he was at an all night diner that they’d found earlier that also gave Sam internet access.  Eliot stared at the note with unreadable eyes and Dean just shrugged. 

 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  Dean said, pulling Eliot to the bathroom to clean up the few cuts and bruises he’d gotten.  Eliot returned the favor, stripping Dean of his shirt, pushing him until he sat on the toilet as he checked for bruising or sore ribs. 

 

 

He let his hands trail over the skin lightly, only a few small bruises showing on pale skin.  Eliot sank to his knees in front of Dean, leaning forward as he lightly licked around the bruise on Dean’s side. 

 

 

Dean gasped at the feel, the warm, wet heat of Eliot’s tongue and the sharp biting grip of his hands on Dean’s thighs, fingers pressing new bruises into his flesh.  Eliot’s mouth left a trail from one bruise to another, licking and kissing at each. 

 

 

“You done kissing it all better?”  Dean asked, his voice a little more breathless than he’d have liked, but Eliot smiled up at him.  He licked his way up Dean’s chest, and Dean didn’t bother to stop the moan that came with Eliot’s attention.

 

 

“All done kissing it better.”  Eliot said, licking at Dean’s collarbone.  His tongue was gentle against his skin and when Eliot reached the meeting of neck and shoulder Dean cried out when Eliot sank his teeth in.

 

 

He heard Eliot’s chuckle as he licked at the lovebite he’d left.  “Gonna mark you up myself now.”       


  



End file.
